1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to methods for making clear fragrances.
2. Description of Related Art
The concentration of conventional clear fragrances added to household articles is generally limited from a variety of factors, such as either the clear fragrance's or the article's solubility or compatibility, for example. Previously encountered problems have also included color problems, e.g., the fragrance is opaque, physical structure problems, performance, such as diffusion of the fragrance from the product and the longevity of the fragrance in the product, and physical appearance problems. Further, a high concentration of fragrance in the household article can provide too much color to the end product.
Therefore, it is desirable to form a clear fragrance that eliminates or minimizes the problems encountered in forming fragranced household articles. Additionally a need exists for methods of producing cheaper articles capable of producing strong fragrances.